


Delicate

by Leyna



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Fran, taking a break in the Tchita Uplands, is distracted for a moment.Digital Painting





	Delicate

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/delicate_by_leyna55-d2j4jh2.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halfamoon Challenge 2010. 
> 
> Originally posted on Live journal.


End file.
